The Youma That Stole Christmas
by Ravyn Knyght
Summary: A fic using Angel Raye's characters. The Chibi Scouts are called on to save Christmas for the entire world
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: "I don't own Sailor Moon and the Chibi Scouts with the exception of Rini belong to Angel Raye. Snibbit is my creation. I decided to write a Christmas Chibi Scout story this time around for the upcoming holidays. Might be two or three parts at the most but I hope you all enjoy it!" -- Quoth the Ravyn  
  
The Youma That Stole Christmas -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
Once again, Christmas Eve had come and the children of the world were rejoicing. The Chibi Scouts were no different. "Madelyn! Santa won't come if you and Snibbit are wide awake." Hotaru warned as she entered her daughter's bedroom to find her and Snibbit at the window. It was a fierce snow storm brewing outside and Madelyn was worried Santa Clause would not be able to make his rounds. "What if he can't get here because of the storm?" she questioned as Hotaru sat with her at the window. "Believe me darling, Santa has come in worse storms than this so you needn't worry. Now you and Snibbit get off to bed! It's way past your bed times!" Hotaru pointed out as both her daughter and Snibbit gave enormous yawns. "Okay, mama." Madelyn sleepily stated getting back under the blankets. Snibbit, wearing a Santa Clause hat Annika had made for him, snuggled up next to her and went to sleep too. Hotaru gave both of them a kiss good night and then left the room.  
  
Greg caught Ariel and Moonbeam in the process of sneaking out. "And where might the two of you be going with my video camera?" he questioned the startled duo. "We were..." Ariel started but then stopped as she couldn't think of a good excuse. Amy came out of the kitchen to investigate. "I think somebody was going to try to get a glimpse of jolly ol' St. Nick." Amy mused as Greg took the video camera from his daughter. Amy then picked up her daughter and carried her back to her bed room. It was just no use. Ariel couldn't sleep. She was just too excited. Amy took her over to the rocking chair and started to gently rock her daughter. The motion started to make Ariel drowsey. "So what was the plan this year?" Amy questioned in a laugh. "I thought if I stashed the video camera somewhere I could record Santa leaving the presents." Ariel admitted as a yawn escaped her. Not long now! Amy smiled down at her daughter. "Well I'm sure Santa would've found it and turned it off. He's a real stickler for not being seen." Amy commented as Ariel snuggled into her. Amy gave a little laugh as she remembered that earlier this evening when the families placed their gifts to each other under the tree, she had found Chibi Mercury in the family room using her visor and computer to find out who was giving what to who. After transforming back, Ariel admitted the other children had put her up to it but she knew that it wouldn't take much to sway Ariel to do it as she was always a curious child by nature, especially on Christmas Eve. Within a few minutes, her daughter was sleeping peacefully. Just a few more minutes. Amy thought as she continued to rock her daughter.  
  
Maggie was snuggled up on the couch contented with the fact that her mother was able to take some time off for the holidays. "Well I think somebody should be heading off to bed. Not unless they don't want Santa to leave them any presents!" Gary teased. "Daddy!" Maggie groaned, not wanting to say good night just yet. "I think your father is right Maggie. I know this is the hardest night of the year to sleep." Setsuna said remembering how excited Hotaru would get every December 24th. "You can say that again." Maggie commented. "Well how about I read you that christmas story I used to read your Aunt Hotaru. Maybe that will help you sleep?" Setsuna offered. Maggie quickly agreed. Although she felt she was now to old to have her parents read her bed time stories she liked the idea of spending just a little more quiet time with her mother. As Setsuna read the story Maggie slowly but surely drifted off to sleep. Setsuna gave her a kiss then quietly left the room, not before commiting to memory, the excited yet peaceful look on her daughter's sleeping face.  
  
"How about we watch that cartoon one more time?" Annika pleaded. "You've already watched it three times." Raye wearily stated. She knew Annika would put up a fight tonight as she did every Christmas Eve, Raye smiled to herself vowing to never forget these moments in her daughter's life. "May I please have another glass of egg nog?" Annika then asked. "You already have had four princess." Chad pointed out. "Well how about we sing some more carols?" Annika thought. "Enough stalling young lady! Now go to sleep!" Raye ordered as she tucked her daughter in. "Please Miss Raye just one more christmas carol?" begged Stardust who was equally excited as her mistress. Raye sighed, "Alright just one more." Raye stated to the delight of her daughter and the cat. Both Annika and Stardust dropped off to sleep as Raye softly sang Silent Night. Raye stayed a while longer watching her daughter's contented slumber then kissed her good night. "Sweet dreams, baby." Raye whispered softly as she closed the door.  
  
"I wonder what Annika got me?" Gloria pondered as she stared out the window at the raging snow storm. "I'm sure it will be just as great as what you got her pumkin." Mina said as she and Asai entered the room to check on her. The two knew that Gloria would not go down easily tonight of all nights. "Time for bed." Asai cautioned. Gloria shook her head. "I'm too excited to sleep!" she stated as she walked over to her cd collection and decide which one to play. "Well that's too bad young lady because that is exactly what you are going to do!" Mina firmly stated as she moved her daughter along to the bed. " Do you think Santa will bring me something good?" Gloria questioned as she snuggled down under the covers as Mina and Asai kissed her good night. "Well you were better behaved this year so just maybe you will be rewarded this time." Last year as a lesson to teach her to behave, Mina and Asai placed a piece of coal in the surprise present from Santa. Needless to say Gloria wasn't pleased and tried her best to stay on track with only a few derailments. "Do you think he'll over look all those fights with Miyaki. They were for a good cause afterall." Gloria stated. "Well he might. You'll find out tomorrow morning now won't you?" Mina said giving her daughter a wink. "Good night princess." Asai said as he and Mina each gave her another kiss good night.  
  
As hard as Daisy tried she just couldn't get to sleep. Just like all the other children in the palace, she tossed and turned unable to think about anything else other than what was the contents of the colorfully wrapped boxes under the tree. The earlier attempt she and the others pushed Ariel into had failed. Daisy was just hoping that the surprise present from Santa didn't contain a lump of coal like it did last year. Lita decided to do what Mina had said and placed a piece of coal in the box as a way of teaching her daughter not to get into too many fights if she wanted to get something better next year. Daisy got up out of bed and padded out to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. "And why aren't we in bed?" Ken questioned as she came into the kitchen. Lita was just taking out a batch of cookies from the oven. "Can't sleep." Daisy stated as she snatched a cookie off of the cookie sheet. "Well go back to bed and try. I know it's not the easiest thing to do right now but you don't want to sleep through Christmas morning now do you?" Lita explained. "I guess not." Daisy shrugged and headed back to her room with a few more cookies and a glass of milk. If I get another piece of coal I'll floor him! Daisy thought before she finally fell asleep.  
  
Haruka and Michiru were at their wits end. They were trying everything they could think of to get the twins to go to sleep but so far it hadn't worked. "If the two of you don't hit the sack right now and start sawing some major logs, I'm calling Aunt Amy to come over here and give you both some sedatives." Haruka flatly stated. "We can't help it Haruka-papa. We're just too excited!" Hope exclaimed as she and her sister Faith were still wide awake. Michiru came into the room with a couple of glasses of warm milk. "Maybe this will help our little Christmas joys get to sleep." she said giving a glass to each of them. As the time dragged on it seemed to be doing the trick as the two girls started to nod off as Michiru read them a christmas story. Before long Faith was fast asleep and Hope was cuddled up to Michiru sleeping peacefully. "Now it's out turn!" Haruka whispered to Michiru. "But we're grownups! We can stay up!" Michiru pouted. "Now don't start!" Haruka scolded with a giggle as the two left the twin's room and closed the door.  
  
Over the last few days Endymion had noticed a change in the way Serenity behaved. At first he thought it was because of Christmas. Serenity always got excited this time of year. But this year she seemed a bit more reserved. He also noticed that she was sporting a secretive smile recently. He wondered what she was keeping to herself. Usually she would be ready to explode if she was keeping a major secret but this time it was different. He wondered what it could be as she snuggled into him on the couch. "There it is again." he stated. "There's what?" she questioned. "That same sly smile you get when you have a secret." Endymion explained. "You must be imagining it my love." she softly whispered then got up. "I'm going to check on Rini. She's probably still awake." Serenity mused. "She gets that from you." Endymion pointed out as he got up to join her. What is my little minx hiding? he thought.  
  
Rini couldn't sleep. The winter storm that was pounding Crystal Tokyo was not the cause though. She desparately wanted Helios to be with her for the holidays but he was unable to get away. She sat in bed staring at a picture of herself and the only man she could ever love, sighing. "You should be asleep or Santa won't leave you anything." Serenity said coming into the room. "That's just something for kids, mom." Rini said still depressed. Both Serenity and Endymion knew the cause of their daughter's distress. Both she and Helios had made plans months in advance to spend Christmas together but something came up at the last minute that put their plans into deep freeze. "Now I know you wanted him to be with you but its just not possible. He's probably just as upset over this as you are but that's no reason why you should spoil the holidays for yourself." Serenity told her daughter. "I know." Rini sighed. "Try to get some sleep and I promise you and your father will have an extra special surprise tomorrow morning." Serenity promised. Rini wondered what that would be. Rini tried to have pleasant dreams but the dream she would have would be like no other.  
  
One by one the Chibi Scouts woke up to find themselves in the middle of a blinding blizzard. "What's going on?!" Cosmic Moon shouted over the howling winds. She was a little shocked to get a response. "Is that you Cosmic Moon?" Chibi Pluto shouted back. Soon all the Chibi Scouts gathered together to figure out what was going on. "We have to find shelter first!" Cosmic Moon ordered as Chibi Mercury went to work with her visor and computer. "Follow me!" she shouted as the frozen Chibis trudged through the storm to where Chibi Mecrury indicated where a cave was.  
  
Once inside, the girls gathered some wood that was lying around and with the help of Chibi Mars, had got a roaring fire started. As the girls and Snibbit were warming up and trying to figure out how they ended up here, a timid voice called out from the shadows. "W-W-Wh-Who's there?" asked a short little man as he cautiously aproached the group. Recognizing the attire, "It's an Elf!" Chibi Saturn exclaimed. "I think you should tell us what's going on here." Cosmic Moon demanded as the little man sat down to the fire with them.  
  
"It worked!" the elf cried as he quickly shook the hands of the Chibi Scouts. "Am I glad that you are here!" he joyfully exclaimed. "Why?" Chibi Jupiter asked. "Allow me to explain. A few weeks ago, an evil woman calling herself Blizzara showed up here at the North Pole." the man started. "The North Pole!" cried the Chibi Scouts. "That explains the blizzard outside then." Chibi Mercury commented. "It's not usually like this here but ever since that woman showed up here it's been something else!" he told the girls. As they talked he told them his name was Marcus and that he was the only Elf to escape Blizzara's attack on Santa's Work Shop. He explained that all the other Elves were turned into Dark Elves and that Blizzara had imprisoned Santa and the reindeer in an ice cage and had altered the Work Shop into an ice palace. "My only hope was that I could get you all up here in order to free every one from Blizzara's control. She's set on stopping Christamas at any cost." Marcus finished his story. "I still can't believe we are in the North Pole!" Chibi Venus exclaimed, looking out at the blizzard. "Like I said, it's usually quite temparate here and very beautiful but ever since Blizzara showed up..." Marcus reiterated. "Well we'll just have to teach her that it's way rude to mess with one of the best holidays of the year!" Chibi Uranus stated. "Yeah! Let's deck her halls, Chibi Scout style!" Chibi Jupiter stated, pounding her fists. The other Chibi Scouts agreed and they all set off with Marcus leading the way.  
  
"Well it looks like I missed one but it won't matter. Soon I'll enslave him and defeat those naughty little Chibi Scouts, too!" Blizzara coldly laughed, watching their aproach. "That will never happen. In the end evil will always lose out to good!" Santa stated defiantly. "Here's a quarter! Go call Jenny Craig! There's no way those brats will defeat me!" she shouted at her prisoners. "Now to put out the welcome mat!" Blizzara stated, sending one of her ice youma to attack the Chibi Scouts. Be strong little ones! Santa thought.  
  
--End of Part One--  
  
Coming soon: --Part Two--  
  
Questions, comments?  
  
Mail to: ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: "I don't own Sailor Moon and the Chibi Scouts with the exception of Rini belong to Angel Raye. Snibbit is my creation. I decided to write a Christmas Chibi Scout story this time around for the upcoming holidays. Part two done and the final part, part three is soon to be started. Hope you're enjoying it!" -- Quoth the Ravyn  
  
The Youma that Stole Christmas -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
--Part Two--  
  
Marcus lead the way with Snibbit taking shelter in one of his coat pockets. "How much further?" Cosmic Moon yelled over the wind. "We're half way there." Marcus replied. "Good because I'm freezing!" griped Chibi Venus. "We all are so quit your whining!" Chibi Jupiter shot back, as another fight got started up. As Chibi Pluto and Cosmic Moon tried to intervene, the storm started to break. "Ah excuse me....Chibi Scouts...." Marcus tried to get their attention. Chibi Saturn and Chibi Mercury looked to see what he wanted. The two stared in awe as the storm cleared and they looked around at the landscape. Once beautifully decorated christmas trees were now in ruins with their onraments broken and strewn about the snow. There were several cottages where the Elves lived that had been completely leveled by the strong winds. Several large candy canes were toppled over and broken. Marcus walked over to an area and picked up a broken sign that read "Christmas Village". "This is terrible." Marcus exclaimed shaking his head as he looked around the destroyed village. The Chibi's broke from their arguement when they realized the storm stopped. Chibi Mercury scanned the ruined village to see if anyone was still here. All the other Chibi Scouts stared in disbelief at the remains of the little town. It was a far cry from some of the christmas books some of them had read. Chibi Mars and Chibi Saturn put a comforting arm around the heart-broken old Elf. "Don't worry. We'll make Blizzara pay for this." Chibi Uranus told the old Elf.  
  
As the Chibi's explored the damaged village, something did not seem right to Chibi Mars. "There's an evil presence hiding somewhere. We should becareful." she reported to the others. "Alright be ready for anything." Cosmic Moon ordered. As if on cue, a large evil snowman sprung up from the ground in front of Marcus and Snibbit and pulled them both under the snow. "Marcus! Snibbit!" Chibi Saturn screamed running over to where the two were standing. She dropped to her knees and started clawing at the snow in an attempt to dig them out and was soon joined by the others. It was no use though, the two were gone. Just then several more snow men sprang up and surrounded the Chibi Scouts.  
  
"We are Blizzara's first line of defense and the last thing you'll ever see!" the lead snow man laughed as he hurled a snowball at the Chibi Scouts. The Chibi Scouts screamed as the snowball grew to entrap them. The snowmen then got together and pushed the Chibi-ball down a hill. "Mars Firestorm!" Chibi Mars melted the snow, freeing everyone. "Let's show these over-grown snow cones what we can do! Earthquake Trem---" Chibi Venus clamped a hand over Chibi Uranus's mouth. "You'll cause an avalanche, stupid!" Chibi Venus warned. "Let us try! Tidal Wave!" Chibi Neptune said as her attack struck the snowmen, turning them to ice. "Destructive Ray!" called Chibi Saturn as her attack shattered the snow men. "No time to celebrate guys! We have to find that ice palace and stop Blizzara before sun-up!" Cosmic Moon cautioned. Once again they set off with Chibi Mercury scanning the snowy expanse for Blizzara's strong hold.  
  
"This is hopeless!" Chibi Saturn moaned as she looked around the landscape, seeing nothing but snow. "We'll never find them." she cried thinking that she'll never see her pet again. "Don't cry, Maddie! Look! I can track Snibbit through those nanobots he has in him!" Chibi Mercury pointed out. "Really?" she squealed. "Uh-huh and if we keep going this way we get there in no time." Chibi Mercury assured her friend. Then this way it is!" Cosmic Moon stated as they continued on their trek. As they drew closer, Blizzara kept a close eye on them. "So these are the ones that you think will save you all?" Blizzara laughed at Marcus who was being held by some of his former co-workers. "They'll stop you! Just wait and see!" Marcus shouted. "Snibbit!" added the little animal. "Hmph! Take this old fool and that little rat and lock him up with his boss and those other filthy animals!" Blizzara ordered. "You won't survive this next fight!" she vowed, sending another group of youma to fight the Chibi Scouts.  
  
"Stop right there by the order of Queen Blizzara!" shouted a voice. The Chibi Scouts looked around to try and locate the source. "Down here you dopes!" shouted a little gingerbread man. The girls stared wide-eyed at the little snack. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to the Snow Bro Squad!" the tasty morsel threatened. The Chibi's tried their hardest not to burst out laughing. "So what are you going to do? Bite our toes?" Chibi Saturn said between snickers. "No...I'm gonna sing a song!" the baked goody declared. That did it. The Chibi Scouts fell to the snow in hysterics. They didn't notice the frowning look on the cookie's face as he pulled out a microphone. "And that song is...!" he shouted over the laughter, "The Twelve Pains of Christmas!".  
  
"~On the twelevth day of Christmas Queen Blizzara gave to me...twelve goblins clawing!, eleven anvils dropping!, ten trolls a thrashing!, nine wolves a snapping!, eight gnomes a gnashing!, seven bombs a blasting!, six sharks a circling!, five minutes of Queen Blizzara praising my name!, four pyscho polar bears and three stone golems to knock out your two buck teeth. Leaving you all in a world of hurt and mis-er-y!~"  
  
The girls stopped laughing when they realized what was surrounded them. "Oh, good grief!" Cosmic Moon muttered as she looked around at the horde of youma closing in on them.  
  
Elsewhere, Marcus and Snibbit were thrown into the cage with Santa and the reindeer. "Don't worry boss! I got the Chibi Scouts here before she captured me. They'll be here soon!" he happily reported. "Yes, I know. But the morning is fast approaching and I don't think they'll get here in time. We need to do something ourselves." Santa stated as he, Marcus, the reindeer and Snibbit gathered around to listen to Santa's plan on how to escape.  
  
"Help me!" squealed the fleeing cookie after the Chibi Scouts laid waste to his entire army. They were now in the mood for a mid-battle snack. "Hey! Cookie boy! Got milk?" called Chibi Uranus as she dove at him. "HaHa! As fast as fast can be, you'll never catch me! Loser!" the cookie taunted, looking back at them but not where he was going as he ran into a hot spring. He screamed and yelled as he floundered about in the hot water. "Look what you did to me! I'm all soggy now!" the cookie complained as he crawled out of the water. "Now I'm f-f-f-ree-hee-he-zee-z-zzz-ing!" he wimpered as the cold temperatures froze him solid. "Uh-oh!" the gingerbread cookie cried as he fell over and shattered. "Well that's how the cookie crumbles." Chibi Pluto stated as everyone gave a groan. "Sorry. I couldn't resist!" an embarassed Chibi Pluto apologized to the group.  
  
"So you know what to do little fella. Good luck and be brave!" Santa said wishing Snibbit the best. "Snibbit!" the little animal reported with pride, glad to be given such an important mission. Eventhough the workshop was transformed, the heating system wasn't destroyed. Santa figured if they could get it started again then the ice palace, including the ice cage confining them, would simply melt away. Being the only one small enough to squeeze through the icicle-like bars, it was up to Snibbit to get the furnace started again. Snibbit quickly set off to carry out the plan.  
  
"Well we're finally here." Chibi Neptune stated as they stared at the menacing ice sculpture that used to be Santa's workshop. The front doors opened and a division of Dark Elves came rushing out to fight the Chibi Scouts. "What are we to do? We can't wipe out Santa's workforce!" Chibi Mars pointed out. "Yes! What are you going to do?" Blizzara questioned in a laugh. "You lose and I win! There will never be another Christmas!" the snow queen crowed. "Earthquake Tremors!" Chibi Uranus used her attack to shake up the Dark Elf formations. "Tidal Wave! Icicle Spears!" Chibi Neptune and Chibi Mercury added their attacks, freezing the disorganized attack force in their tracks. "Good work girls!" Cosmic Moon praised her team. "Alright Blizzara! The gloves are off! Your going down! We are agents of love and justice and in the spirit of Christmas, we will punish you!" Cosmic Moon stated as she and the others prepared to fight.  
  
As the battle with Blizzara raged outside, Snibbit delved deeper into the bowels of the ice palace in search for the boiler room. He cautiously bounced down the dark, frozen corridors trying not to be afraid. After narrowly avoiding several patrols of gingerbread men armed with candy canes, Snibbit had reached his destination. Once inside, he quickly went about pouncing on the buttons and switches that Santa told him about. Little did he know that someone was watching him bounce about on the control panel. After hitting all the right buttons, all Snibbit had to do was hit the master switch to start the furnace up. Unfortunately, the lever was stuck and Snibbit did not have the weight needed to force the lever down. "Ooouuu! I'm tel--ling!" warned a spying gingerbread man. Fearing capture, Snibbit chased after the tattle-tale in an attempt to stop him. Snibbit soon found himself surrounded by dozens of gingerbread men. "That's the one who tried to turn the furnace on!" squealed the gingerbread man to the group. "Let's get him boys!" ordered the leader as they chased Snibbit back to the boiler room.  
  
Outside, the fight was going badly for Cosmic Moon and her team. "You shouldn't have bothered coming here to save such a frivilous holiday." Blizzara sneered at the exhausted group. "It's does nothing more then serve the greedy needs of the people of this world!" Blizzara delcared tossing a bunch of torn up letters to Santa that were written by the children of the world. "That's not true!" Cosmic Moon declared. "Yeah! It's not about giving and getting presents!" Chibi Jupiter stated. ""It's about spending time with the people you love!" Chibi Mars added. "It's the one time of the year when people can show how much they care for one another!" Chibi Venus spoke up. "And we are not about to let you put a stop it!" Chibi Mercury declared. "That's right! Even if you shut down Santa's workshop you won't stop Christmas! People will still come together in the spirit of peace and love!" Chibi Saturn pointed out. "Being adopted, the Christmas season holds special meaning for me and my sister!" Chibi Uranus started. "It gives us the chance to show how much we love our adopted parents and to remember the parents we lost!" Chibi Neptune finished her sister's sentiment. "As the future Guardian of Time I can assure you that the Christmas spirit will be around forever. There will never be a force strong enough to destroy it!" Chibi Pluto finished up.  
  
Just then a rumbling could be heard as pieces of ice started to break off of the ice palace. "My palace!" Blizzara screeched as she dodged the falling ice. "That little fella did it!" Santa cheered as hot air blasted through the heating vents, melting the ice jail. Outside the Chibi Scouts used the distraction to team up on Blizzara. "Mercury Icicle Spears!", "Venus Bueatiful Shockwave!", "Mars Firestorm!", "Jupiter Deadly Lightning Bolt!", "Destructive Ray!", "Earthquake Tremors!", "Tidal Wave!", "Screams of Destruction!". The Chibi Scouts attacks made contact, knocking Blizzara down. "Merry Christmas to all and a Bah-humbug to you! Moon Healing Therapy Kiss!" Cosmic Moon declared as her attack vaporized a screaming Blizzara.  
  
The girls watched as the ice palace reformed itself into Santa's workshop. Once the transformation was completed the Chibi Scouts rushed in to check on the safety of Santa and his friends. They were met by Santa and Marcus upon entry, "Marcus! you're all right! Is Snibbit with you?" Chibi Saturn asked about her pet's safety. "Yeah and what happened to Blizzara's ice palace?" Cosmic Moon asked. "Just a little plan I came up with. But it couldn't have worked without that little animal of yours. Seeing how he never came back we were just on our way to look for him." Santa told them. "Alright everyone! Split up!" Cosmic Moon ordered as they searched the work shop for Snibbit.  
  
Chibi Mercury and Chibi Saturn went together as Chibi Mercury could track Snibbit with her computer. "He should be down here." Chibi Mercury pointed to the stairs leading to the boiler room. The girls quickly ran down the stairs and through the water filled hallway leading to the furnace room. "I guess those nano-thingys are getting a good workout!" Cosmic Moon said as she and the other Chibi Scouts joined the two youngest members. "I hope that there aren't a billion Snibbits running wild down here!" Chibi Venus commented. "Nope. Just one." Chibi Mercury replied as they entered the boiler room. They found Snibbit on his back near a lever on the control panel. As they came closer, they heard him moaning in pain. "Oh, no! Please don't be hurt!" Chibi Saturn cried rushing to him. She noticed a size and weight difference as she cradled the hurt animal in her hands. "Oh he's not hurt. He just as a industrial sized tummy ache!" Santa laughed as he looked about the room. Everywhere there were broken pieces of candy cane and remnants of the ginger bread men that were guarding the room. Snibbit just moaned and gave a loud belch, "Maybe there is something we can do to make him feel better. Come along." Santa invited.  
  
"I'd love to give you girls a tour but I'm pressed for time so how about I grant you one wish each to have a present of your choosing, from me to you." Santa offered. "Thank you!" the girls all replied. Each of them took a turn sitting on his lap as they whispered their secret wish into his ear. "Your turn." Santa said to Cosmic Moon who was a little hesitant. "I already know of a huge surprise that your family will be getting but I'll still grant you one if you want." he told the teenager. Deciding to go for it Cosmic Moon whispered what she wanted most. "I see. But even that pales in comparison to the other surprise I've hinted at." Santa stated. Cosmic Moon wondered what that could be. After they were finished, Marcus offered them a tour of the place before they went back. "So just how do you intend to get us back?" Chibi Neptune asked. "The same way I got you here!" Marcus said as the tour came to an end. They wondered what he meant but before any of them could ask, Marcus tossed some sparkling dust at them, causing them to fall to the floor asleep.  
  
--End of Part Two--  
  
Coming soon: --Part Three--  
  
Questions, comments?  
  
Mail to: ravyn_knyght@ yahoo.com 


	3. Part Three

"Well here it is! I was a little late getting it up because I finally got a job and am busy with it. So without further delay here's part three! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! As always, I don't own Sailor Moon and with the exception of Rini, the Chibi Scouts belong to Angel Raye."  
  
-- Quoth the Ravyn  
  
The Youma That Stole Christmas -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
--Part Three--  
  
Christmas morning came and surprisingly, the Scouts and Knights had to wake their children up instead of the other way around. "You'd have thought that we'd be the ones getting woke up." Anthony said as Hotaru went to wake Madelyn up. "I guess she didn't get much sleep last night." Hotaru concluded as she entered her daughter's room. The two stood there in the doorway watching their child sleep. "I almost hate to wake her." Hotaru admitted. She sat down next to her daughter and gently shook her. "It's Christmas morning, sleepy head!" Hotaru stated as Madelyn slowly came around. "Yaay!" she cheered. "We did it Snibbit!" Madelyn squealed, scooping up the still sleeping animal. "Did what?" Hotaru questioned. Both she and Anthony listened as Madelyn recounted last nights adventure. "That sounds like a wonderful dream." Anthony said. "But it wasn't a dream, daddy! It was real!" Madelyn argued. "Well I believe the part about Snibbit devouring an army of gingerbread men." Hotaru commented, taking Snibbit into her hands. "You do?" Madelyn gasped. "Yes. There was a plate full of gingerbread men on the kitchen counter last night when I went to bed and when I woke up this morning, they were gone." she stated, Snibbit's stomach was still feeling a little unsettled as he belched in Hotaru's face. "And his breath reeks of gingerbread." Hotaru said, wrinkling her nose in disgust of Snibbit's emission. "Well let's have breakfast and then head down to the family room." Anthony said as he and Hotaru left to get breakfast started. Maybe it was all a dream? Madelyn wondered as Snibbit burped again.  
  
Gary was about to go wake Maggie up when Setsuna interviened. "Alright. You can wake her up!" Gary laughed as he went to the kitchen to get breakfast started. After waking her daughter, she listened as Maggie explained the events of the previous night. "I think that christmas story went right to your head and gave you that dream, darling." Setsuna explained. Maggie shook her head, "But mom! It did happen! We all went to the North Pole, defeated Blizzara and rescued Santa. Really!" Maggie pleaded to be believed. "Maggie, I am the Guardian of Time. I know for a fact that neither you or the other Chibi Scouts went on a trip to the North Pole. It was just a dream." Setsuna pointed out. "Didn't feel like one when I was rolling down that hill in a giant snowball." Maggie muttered. Setsuna smiled, "Your father is getting breakfast ready so hurry up and get dressed." Setsuna reminded. Just a dream. Maggie repeated to herself.  
  
"Gloria! Wake up for your Christmas spanking!" Mina said in a loud tone, causing Gloria to shoot up in bed. "Now what did I do!" she yelled. "Calm down! I was only kidding!" Mina said in a voice that told Gloria to keep her temper in check. "I thought you were going to sleep through Christmas." Asai said coming in. "Cool! It's still Christmas!" Gloria squealed excitedly. "Why wouldn't it be?" Mina asked. Gloria proceded to tell her parents of the ordeal with Blizzara. "You were probably excited about today. That's what gave you the dream, pumpkin." Mina assured her daughter. "It happened I'm telling you! If it didn't why would I have a dream involving Daisy and Rini and not do anything to them?" Gloria stated. "I'm not sure, dreams are funny that way." Mina offered. "Maybe it's your subconscious telling you that you really like Daisy and Rini." Asai said, laughing when he got a cold look from his daughter. "Well let's get dressed and have breakfast quickly so we can get to opening presents." Mina said with a wink, Gloria agreed.  
  
Upon waking up, Amy crept quietly into her daughter's room to watch her sleep. "She's still asleep?" Greg questioned in a whisper as he joined his wife at the doorway. Normally, Ariel would have bounded into their bedroom before sunrise on Christmas morning but they were both surprised to find their daughter sound asleep. Amy couldn't help herself as she dashed off to find her camera to take a picture of her sleeping angel. "One more for the wall." Greg commented as Amy gently roused her little girl. "Kawaii." Amy cooed as she watched little Ariel yawn and stretch. Ariel giggled when Amy couldn't resist tickling her stomach. "Rise and shine princess!" Greg said as Amy pulled her daughter into a warm hug. "Is it really Christmas? That means it wasn't a dream!" Ariel stated. Amy and Greg quickly assured Ariel that she was not fighting youmas at the North Pole. Ariel wasn't so sure and decided to ask the other girls when they got up. "It had to be a dream!" Moonbeam scoffed. "If it really happened then why wasn't I there? The very idea of that bouncing hairball going to Santa's workshop and not me is just nonsense!" Moonbeam huffed, a little jealous that his owner would dream about Snibbit and not him.  
  
"With the fight we had last night you'd think Annika would have been up hours ago." Chad wondered as both he and Raye got dressed. "She tired herself out trying to stay awake I guess. I'll wake her up and you get breakfast ready." Chad said then looked as his scowling wife. "How about I get breakfast ready and you wake Annika up?" Chad quickly stated, "You're so sweet!" Raye smiled as she headed off to get her daughter up. She paused for a few moments when she came into Annika's room. She couldn't help but feel an overwhelming love for her daughter as she gazed down at Annika, snuggled up with Stardust. "Time to wake up, baby." Raye softly called. "Morning, mama." Annika murmured then realized that it was Christmas morning. "Did Santa come! Did he leave a surprise for me? Did he? Did he?" Annika excitedly questioned. "Whoa! Slow down!" Raye ordered. Annika quickly explained what had happened the night before. "Sounds like you had a nice dream, sweetie." Raye said. "But it wasn't a dream, mama! We all were there and I asked Santa for a very special present!" Annika insisted as she quickly dressed. "Annika, baby, believe me. If you went all the way to the North Pole I would have sensed that you were gone. Now let's go have breakfast and then head down to the family room." Raye said, putting an end to the discussion. Just a dream. Annika thought, her face fell thinking that she wouldn't get what she wanted.  
  
"I think I put too much sugar in those cookies last night." Lita remarked after Daisy explained the dream like adventure. "It was too wierd to be a dream! I went the entire time without pounding Gloria. And that off key, tone deaf, gingerbread man singing that whacked out song is still ringing in my ears." Daisy said, refusing to believe it was all just a dream. "Well that is all it was so you needn't worry about it, honey." Lita assured. "Maggie will get a good laugh when I tell her this." Daisy said then decided not to. She'll think I've gone nuts!. "Let's get breakfast over with because I need to help prepare tonight's dinner. So don't fill up on too much junk food." Lita reminded both Daisy and Ken.  
  
"How do you explain then how we both had the same dream!" Faith pointed out as she and Hope took turns explaining last night. Haruka and Michiru were at a complete loss at first. "Maybe the two of you planned this?" Haruka commented. "For what reason, Haruka-papa?" Hope questioned. Again, Haruka and Michiru were stumped for an answer. "Let's just get dressed, have breakfast and hit those presents." Michiru offered, trying to change the subject. After they left to get breakfast started, Faith and Hope continued the conversation. "You know it happened and I know it happened, but how do we prove it to them?" Faith wondered. "Lets ask the others!" Hope quickly thought and Faith agreed.  
  
After rushing getting breakfast down Serenity pushed her family along to the family room. Now this is more like my Serenity! Endymion thought. Rini was still yawning. "Trouble sleeping?" he asked. "I had the wierdest dream that even on Christmas Eve I had to fight youmas." Rini replied. "I've had plenty of those myself when I was Sailor Moon." Serenity remembered. "I remember too." Luna added. "I remember being on the recieving end of those dreams the way you would thrash about. It's a miracle I'm still here!" the cat finished. "Well I have a surprise that will make all of you forget stuff like that." Serenity said in a sly tone. "What kind of surprise?" Rini asked. "It's a surprise only a mother could give." was Serenity's only cryptic clue. "Yes, Puu!" Rini remarked as they greeted the other families. The all stood in the room gazing at the only source of light, each calling up their fondest memories of previous Christmas's. The decorators had a hard time trying to keep Snibbit from eating the tree. Hotaru was finally sent for to take him back to her quarters and keep him locked up.  
  
After everyone had come, the parents allowed the children to procede and open their presents but instead, they found their daughters huddled in a group talking about the dream they had. "Why are you all over here?" Haruka questioned. "The presents are that way." she pointed to the tree. After informing their parents that they all had the same dream the Sailor Scouts promised they'd hold a meeting later to discuss the matter. It also struck them as strange that all of the children would have the same dream. "Can we please open some presents now?!" Serenity whined, holding up one of hers, everyone laughed. "Leave it to Serenity to go for the biggest one first!" Raye commented as everyone turned their attention back to the stack of presents under the beautifully decorated tree. Sorry Raye but the biggest one is yet to come! Serenity giggled to herself.  
  
As the Sailor Scouts and Chibi Scouts marvelled and thanked one another for the presents they recieved, each of the Chibi Scouts left the surprise present from Santa until last. The first to open hers was Annika. As soon as she saw what the box held, there was no doubt in her mind about their arctic adventure. "Mama, look!" she cried rushing to show her mother the surprise gift. "I knew she'd love it!" Raye whispered, thinking the box contained a sewing kit. She was surprised when Annika pulled out an old music box that her mother instantly recognized. Raye's mother had a music box exactly like this one, but one night after her grandfather took it to a repair shop to be fixed the store was robbed and one of the items taken was the music box. Raye was heart-broken when her grandfather told her about the theft. She opened it and was surprised that it played the exact same tune as her mother's. Tears instantly came to Raye's eyes when she noticed on the inside lid were pictures of her grandparents with their daughter Fusae and also a picture of her mother and father, with Fusae holding her new born daughter. As the music played, Raye instinctively opened a secret compartment and pulled out a piece of paper. Written on the paper in her mother's hand writting was lyrics she had written to go with the music. "How on Earth...?" she choked as Annika hugged her. "That's what I asked Santa for." Annika softly stated as Raye hugged her daughter back.  
  
Faith and Hope tore through their gifts to find they got what they had asked for. Faith had asked for a porecelein vase for Michirulike the one she had broken the other week. She quickly but carefully rushed it to Michiru. "Michiru-mama! Check this out!" she sang holding the vase out to her adopted mother. Hope quickly joined her sister and adopted family to show them what she had wished for. Her gift was a beautifully framed picture of her and Faith's birth parents. Seeing the picture brought back memories for Haruka and Michiru as they remembered their long lost families of the Silver Millennium. The two girls climbed up on their parents laps and listened as Haruka and Michiru told them about their parents.  
  
Being a pre-teen, most of Maggie's gifts were clothes. One box though contained something different. Maggie took out the two items, walked over to her mother and presented one of them to her. "A cell phone?!" Setsuna questioned, almost in a laugh. "Well yeah. This way we can talk to each other when ever we want even when your busy." Maggie said. "I can't wait to get the phone bill." Gary groaned, knowing that the two would undoubtedly make many calls.  
  
After opening all of her presents, which like Maggie and Rini, she received many designer name clothes, she turned her attention to the last gift. Daisy was relieved to find that she did not receive a lump of coal this year. Instead, she got what she had asked Santa for. "That's not the suede jacket I...er...Santa was going to bring to you." Lita said, wondering where they could have went. "This is much better!" Daisy remarked, flipping through the pages. Can we make some of these sometime?" Daisy asked. "Sure." Lita said, still wondering where that suede jacket went to.  
  
As Ariel went through her presents, which consisted of toys and games and books, she save her surprise gift until last. Her eyes sparkled as she pulled the present out while Amy and Greg gave each other worried looks. "Yes! Now I have one of my very own!" she squealed, hugging her own Luna P- type ball that resembled Moonbeam. "Now that's cool!" Moonbeam said inspecting the toy. "Well you said you wanted her mischievious side back." Greg sighed knowing that most of the times Ariel got into trouble was when she had Rini's Luna P. "Let's just hope it comes with better lock out controls." Lita muttered, remembering the time Ariel used Luna P to trap her in a cage. Amy just gave an embarrassed laugh.  
  
Everyone then turned their attention to an estactic Gloria. The one thing she wanted most from Santa was a karaoke machine. Mina grimaced at the device knowing her daughter would be using it nonstop. "Hope it came with a set of ear plugs for everyone." Faith whispered to Hope who nodded. "After all we did for Santa, this is how he repays us?" Daisy angrily whispered to Maggie as Gloria plugged it in, turned it on and started to sing loudly. 'Tis the season to be tortured. Rini thought.  
  
Madelyn recieved her fair share of toys and clothes like her friend Ariel. Never doubting that the night before happened, Madelyn dashed over to her mother without even checking it. "Mama. I asked Santa to get you something instead." she proudly stated handing over the wrapped present. Hotaru doubtfully took the box thinking that th contents were a couple of jigsaw puzzles. The first thing Hotaru noticed was that the box was heavier then it ought to be. Curiousity struck her as she opened the box to find a rare antique lamp she had spent months searching for. "How did this get in there?!?" she asked in an alarmed tone as she carefully pulled the old lamp out of the box, her wide-eyed stare switching back and forth from her husband and daughter. They and everyone else were distracted by Snibbit who was bouncing around a gift labelled to him. He chattered excitedly as he tore away the wrapping paper and Madelyn helped him open the box. Inside were a wide assortment of plants from Drahkos as well as packages of seeds and directions on growing them.  
  
As Rini thanked her parents for her presents, a servant entered the room to announce the arrival of a guest. "Helios? Helios!" Rini shouted rushing over and kissing him, not caring that everyone was watching. "I thought you said you couldn't get away?" Rini then asked in a slightly angered tone. "I decided at the last minute that I needed a break, plus your mother said she had an important announcement to make." he replied. "An important announcement?" Rini repeated looking at her mother. "I'll tell everyone at dinner tonight." Serenity promised. Everyone wondered what the announcement would be.  
  
As the families gathered in the palace dining hall, they talked amongst themselves as to what Serenity was going to tell them. "Okay. We are all here. So what's the big secret?" Mina asked asked as they all looked to Serenity. She stood up and gazed around the table for a few moments. Up until now only Amy and Serenity knew what the planned announcement would be. "Tonight is not only the celebration of Christmas, a time to be surrounded by the family and friends you love most. I couldn't think of a better time to announce that in about eight months there will be a new hier to the throne." her announcement left everyone in a state of shock. The first to recover was Raye as she quickly came up to her best friend and hugged her, congratulating her. "I'm going to have a brother or sister?" Rini excitedly questioned as she stared in disbelief at her mother. "I don't know how you managed to keep this from me!" Endymion said as he kissed his wife. Throughout dinner everyone discussed the news of the expecting birth, retellling stories of when their children were born.  
  
--The End--  
  
Questions, comments?  
  
Mail to: ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


End file.
